The present invention relates generally to clutch release bearings, that is, devices adapted to be applied against the release mechanism of a clutch, particularly those used in motor vehicles.
As is known such clutch release bearings generally comprise an operating member which is controlled by an actuating member which is generally an actuating fork, a drive or thrust member which is urged by the operating member against the release mechanism of the clutch and coupling means for axially securing the drive or thrust member to the operating member.
In practice the operating member usually comprises a transverse flange on one side of which is mounted the actuating member and on the other side of which bears the drive or thrust member.
The present invention more particularly relates to such clutch release bearings in which the operating member is made of synthetic plastic material. To protect such a plastic operating member from the action of the actuating member which may, on account the contact pressure developed during each clutch disengagement operation, cause rapid deterioration, detrimental to long service life of the release bearing, it is common to provide a special metal bearing member against which the actuating member bears axially. Most often this metal bearing member comprises a plate which overlies the flange of the operating member on the side thereof remote from the drive or thrust member.